


Ibara Chokes on Dick; Yuzuru Chokes on Guilt

by mothsin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Fainting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsin/pseuds/mothsin
Summary: “See, slut, this is the kind of attitude that lets me do whatever I want with you. I could split you in half right now, and your friend here would watch without saying a word.”(Military Yuzubara)





	Ibara Chokes on Dick; Yuzuru Chokes on Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is a rewrite/reupload because I'm a wussyboi who can't stand their own writing but I also couldn't bear deleting it for good because I'm committed to creating content for this ship.
> 
> Originally written on 11/11/17 and revised on 18/03/18 with 56% more detail and somewhat of an ending.
> 
> [01/05/18] Edit: This was written months before the Gang gacha came out and we got a glimpse of what Yuzuru and Ibara were like in their military days. For the most accurate experience, I suggest imagining them the way they look and read in the current timeline.

Yuzuru stood in front of his superior’s office door, one hand raised, unsure if he should knock. He could hear muffled sounds coming from the other side, sounds that he wasn’t unfamiliar with, and that was exactly why he hesitated. He could make out two distinct voices: a low, rough voice that belonged to his superior, and a higher, boyish one that only got higher the longer Yuzuru listened.

He clutched the file in his other hand tighter. The report he was carrying had to be delivered today and it was already the later hours of the evening. He weighed his options: He could slip the file under the door and leave, but then it would be obvious that he knew what was going on behind the closed door and was too much of a coward to intervene. Maybe it was foolish of him to even think that he could do anything. Still, if he didn’t even try, how would he later face the boy that was the closest thing he had to a friend in this hostile environment that both of them were stuck in.

He waited a couple more minutes. Until he heard a particularly sharp cry that made him wince in sympathy. It was now or guilty conscience later.

He knocked.

The sounds stilled. After a second of silence, a gruff voice barked “Come in!” and Yuzuru entered, closing the door behind him and hoping for the best.

The scene that greeted Yuzuru wasn’t too far off from what he had imagined he would be met with.

The first thing that caught his eye was the dull red of Ibara’s hair that was still by far the brightest hue in the drab room. He was bent over their superior’s desk, chest flat against the surface, hands held behind his back and legs spread to accommodate the older man who was, from what Yuzuru was able to see before he averted his gaze, was fully sheathed in Ibara.

Despite making him feel sick in his stomach, the sight was hardly surprising. Both in the sense that he was expecting such a scene when he entered the room, and in the sense that it was almost a daily routine for Ibara to bend over for this officer or that one. When Yuzuru had first heard about it, he was equally disgusted and concerned. Perhaps his concern was rooted in empathy for the other teen. However, the one thing he couldn’t relate to was how Ibara loved being manhandled by men twice his age, by men that he knew nothing about and men who treated him like a disposable toy.

Of course, Yuzuru had tried to help at first. He had tried talking to his friend, explain that what he is doing is effectively self-harm, and if what he desires is being dominated, that there are safer options. He had left the bit about how he would love to show those options to Ibara, unsaid. Ibara had refused to listen, saying that he didn’t want to play make-believe and that it was pointless if he had an easy way out. After a while, Yuzuru had given up on trying to help the other boy, who clearly didn’t want it anyway.

“Are you going to stand there all day, boy? Get on with it!” barked the officer, reminding Yuzuru of the situation he was in. The older man clearly had no problem with being seen in such a state, not even bothering to cover himself. Yuzuru peeled his eyes from the ground and forced himself to look at the man in the eyes.

“Sir, I brought the reports fromー” The rest of his sentence got stuck in his throat when the officer grabbed a fistful of Ibara’s hair, yanking him upright and speaking in his ear without breaking eye contact with Yuzuru,

“See, slut, this is the kind of attitude that lets me do whatever I want with you. I could split you in half right now, and your friend here would watch without saying a word.”

Yuzuru couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt as the man continued,

“Fushimi, was it? Are you enjoying the view?” The man let go of Ibara’s wrists and reached the same hand to his chest, dragging his calloused fingers across Ibara's bruised, scarred, but still much softer skin. He stopped when he came to a nipple and sharply tugged at it, making Ibara hiss as he arched his back into the touch.

Yuzuru bit his lip, wondering if the man could possibly be expecting an answer. Before he could open his mouth, Ibara reached one of his hands to the officer’s face, lightly scratching his stubble to get his attention.

“What is it, pet? Use your words.” The man turned to Ibara, giving him permission to speak.

“Sir, may I be so bold to request permission to show him how well you have trained me?” Ibara’s voice was hoarse but despite his wording, Yuzuru could tell that he didn’t truly fear the man.

“That was awfully forward of you, pet.” The man tightened his grip on Ibara’s hair, making him gasp. “But I will allow it. Let’s see if you will be able to do a good enough job to make him come back for seconds.” He turned his gaze to Yuzuru,

“Tell me, boy, would you like to have a hands-on experience?” The man had phrased it like an offer but Yuzuru was certain that refusing wouldn’t end well for him.

Leaving the file he had been clutching in his hand on the nearest surface he could find, Yuzuru approached the desk. He wasn’t sure if he had permission to acknowledge Ibara, so he opted to ignore him for the time being and waited to receive his orders. It wasn’t ideal but it was the safest course of action to take for both of their sakes, Yuzuru thought.

At this distance, he could easily see the bruises that littered Ibara’s chest, neck and arms. There were abrasions on his wrists that suggested that, at one point, he had been bound with something that wasn’t meant to be used for that purpose. Before he could get to the tear stained cheeks and the swollen lips, Ibara was flipped around and roughly dropped on the desk, his head hanging down from the edge. He let out a yelp as the officer slammed back into him without a warning. Yuzuru noticed how quickly Ibara adjusted to the intrusion and wiggled his hips in a way that almost looked playful.

“Lovely little thing, isn’t he?” The man began thrusting into Ibara, “He loves it when I toss him around like this."

Ibara was letting out small whines with each thrust that Yuzuru was so desperately trying to ignore. Screams were one thing, but he couldn’t help getting turned on by the softer sounds Ibara made when they sounded so much like those that he heard on nights when Ibara visited him on the lower bunk of their bed and their hushed gasps mixed with each other until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Seeing how Yuzuru was getting more and more uncomfortable by the situation, the officer leaned in,

“You know what he loves even more?” He planted one hand behind Yuzuru’s neck and pulled him closer. Yuzuru held his breath, expecting to be kissed. Instead, the man bared his teeth into something vaguely resembling a grin,

“Getting choked on cock.” He sneered. Despite himself, Yuzuru felt his own twitch at the obscene remark.

“Go on, try it for yourself!” The man let go of Yuzuru’s neck and reached to cup Ibara’s jaw, forcing his already parted lips wide open with a thumb, “I must give it to him, he’s pretty good at it!"

Supposing that it wouldn’t be wise to delay carrying out a direct order, Yuzuru hesitantly reached for the belt on his uniform as he watched Ibara eagerly suck on the thumb invading his mouth. The officer retreated his hand when he saw Yuzuru pull his underwear down to his thighs to take out his half hard dick. Ibara, having his hands released a while ago, immediately reached for the belt dangling in front of his face to pull Yuzuru closer. Yuzuru took a second to remove Ibara’s glasses, wondering how they haven’t been knocked off by all the rough treatment the boy received.

However, he couldn’t dwell on that thought for long when Ibara wrapped his lips around his dick and started working him to full hardness. It was an awkward angle and although he was doing a very sloppy job if it, Ibara didn’t seem to have much difficulty sucking on him, letting drool trickle down his lips as he thoroughly coated Yuzuru.

“You are a cruel one, boy! Look at how desperate he is to take it all in. Help the poor thing, will you.” Their superior commanded as he kept pounding into Ibara. Probably. Yuzuru didn’t really feel like watching what the older man was doing.

Yuzuru put his hands on either side of Ibara’s head, trying to be as gentle as possible when he gave an experimental thrust, and received a muffled moan in response. He slowly pulled back and thrust forward a second time, hitting the back of Ibara’s throat. As he was expecting, he was met with little resistance. He gave Ibara a moment to adjust before pushing past the narrow ring of his throat. It took him every last bit of self-control to not buck his hips forward when he felt Ibara’s throat constrict. Ibara was probably doing his best to fight his reflexes but, judging from the sounds he was making, he wasn’t all that uncomfortable. _Either that or he is so used having his face fucked, he is enjoying it._ Yuzuru thought to himself.

Gradually, Yuzuru’s thrusts started becoming deeper and more forceful, making Ibara let out groans with each thrust that made it sound like he was happily choking. It had felt wrong at first, to be using his friend like this but as he kept fucking into the mouth so eagerly sucking on him, he found it more and more difficult to listen to his conscience. Ibara wanted this. How was Yuzuru at fault for giving him what he wanted?

Then, those thoughts also left his mind as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. The warmth of Ibara’s mouth, the tightness of his throat, the vibrations from the groans he was making all felt wonderful. Yuzuru’s thrusts started to become more erratic and he gave up on trying to keep his eyes open. Had he not closed them, he might have noticed Ibara trying to reach for his hips as he, this time literally, choked.

So far Ibara had been successful in taking enough air through his nose to not pass out but as Yuzuru’s thrusts became more irregular, coupled with the fact that he was still being pounded into by his superior, he found it increasingly more difficult to breathe. He tried reaching for Yuzuru’s hips, hoping to get the boy to slow down a little but he was starting to get light-headed, and he noticed that he was having difficulty even raising his arms. This wasn’t good. His heartbeat was rapidly increasing, and the longer he went without oxygen, the tighter the coil in his stomach wound. _Slow down,_ Ibara wanted to say. _I’m going to… please, I can’t… not yet…_

Darkness was spreading from the corners of Ibara’s vision. Through the fogginess of his mind, he felt Yuzuru’s hips still as his cum shot down his abused throat. In his oxygen-deprived state, Ibara briefly forgot where he was and why he was trying so hard to hold back. He ended up following quickly after Yuzuru, thrashing around on the desk, equally from the intensity of his orgasm and in a desperate attempt to get air into his burning lungs. He faintly felt cum splattering on his stomach before his vision and mind went completely blank.

After his head cleared up from the high of his orgasm, Yuzuru felt panic wash over him when he noticed how slack Ibara’s jaw felt. He quickly pulled out, smearing cum on Ibara’s parted lips. He instinctively put his palm over Ibara’s nose to check if he was breathing. He was relieved when he felt a weak exhale of breath hit his hand.

Yuzuru lifted his head and looked at his superior with guilt and fear in his eyes. He never meant to take it this far, and now he didn’t know what to do. He was half expecting the man to be angry with him, as if he had trusted Yuzuru with his toy and Yuzuru broke it. Instead, the man looked… amused?

“I didn’t think you would be this enthusiastic to take advantage of your friend like this, Fushimi! You must really despise him!” He let out a roaring laughter.

Yuzuru winced at the comment. _No, you are mistaken._ He wanted to protest. _I didn’t mean to, not like this._

Before Yuzuru could voice his thoughts, he saw the man reach a hand forward and grab Ibara by his hair to pull the boy’s limp body toward himself. Unsure if he should be alarmed, Yuzuru waited for the man to make a move. He wasn’t expecting him to pull Ibara into a rough kiss, or Ibara to wheeze as he pushed himself away from the man to take in a deep breath.

Yuzuru had never felt this relieved to hear someone cough like they were trying to spit their lungs out. His relief was short-lived, however, as the officer raised a hand and struck Ibara with enough force to knock him back onto the desk.

“This is for pulling away while I was kissing you. As for coming before you were…"

Yuzuru could see the man’s mouth moving but couldn’t hear what he was saying over the ringing in his ears. His face burned with anger, yet he couldn’t do anything but watch as the older man reached for Ibara’s neck and squeezed down, hips still relentlessly ramming into the boy. Ibara’s face was slowly starting to get as red as his hair.

Ibara weakly clawed at the desk. So many things hurt all at once. His face still stung from the blow, the man’s fingers were crushingly tight around his neck and each brush against his oversensitive prostate made him writhe in pain. Just as he was starting to get dizzy again, the man let go of his neck and released deep inside Ibara.

When Yuzuru heard Ibara take a deep breath, so did he.

“Please… Enough… Stop…” Yuzuru didn’t know if his voice sounded distant because of the ringing in his ears or if it truly did come out as a whimper. With how tears streamed down his cheeks, it could be either. Possibly both.

“Stop? Isn’t it a little too late to be begging now? I'm done, boy.” The officer pulled out of Ibara. He tucked himself back in, adjusted his uniform and made his way towards the door.

“Take him to the infirmary, will you?" He gave Yuzuru’s head a pat as if he was petting a dog, "I want him patched up by next time.” He took the file Yuzuru had brought and left the office.

As soon as Yuzuru heard the door click, he fell to his knees, unsure what it was that he was feeling. It wasn’t guilt. He didn’t _feel_ guilty, he _was_ guilty. He still felt a burning anger, but now that the pig was gone, there wasn’t anyone he could direct it to. He couldn’t possibly be angry at his friend. Himself was a better candidate for that. However, that could wait until the later hours of the night. Right now he had to get Ibara to the relative safety of their shared room.

He got up to his feet and fixed his clothes before walking over to the desk.

Ibara was sprawled on the hard surface, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat and bruises of differing severities. His face and neck had got the worst of it, deep red blotches covered his neck and the cheek that he was hit on. Yuzuru also noticed a trickle of blood creeping down Ibara's chin from where his lip was split on the same side of his face. Yuzuru’s eyes trailed lower, to Ibara’s stomach covered in his own cum, now long dried and flaking off.

Noticing Yuzuru’s presence, Ibara cracked his eyes open and weakly shifted in his place, one hand reaching up to brush his hair away from his face.

“Enjoying the view?” Ibara’s voice was barely a whisper but he somehow found the energy to spread his legs wider, showing off the cum leaking from his abused hole.

“You are awful.” Yuzuru looked into Ibara’s eyes in disbelief.

“I feel awful.” Ibara coughed dryly. “Don’t you dare take me to the infirmary."

Yuzuru didn’t reply, instead opting to collect the pieces of Ibara’s uniform scattered around the floor.

“I suppose you can’t walk?” Yuzuru pulled Ibara up to dress him.

“I’m not sure if I can even stand up. Looks like you are going to have to carry me again~” Ibara tried to singsong as much as his croaky voice allowed.

“Do you ever consider the possibility that one day I may not be there to you pick you up and piece you back together? What happens if we get separated and you end up in a foreign land?” Yuzuru sighed, finishing dressing Ibara. He was far from looking neat but at least he could pass as _fell down a flight of stairs, sir_ if anyone asked.

“Then I’m just going to have to get to know the right people and pull the right strings to get us back together.” Ibara pressed his face into Yuzuru's chest and let himself be carried outside the office.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this sort of content, I never shut up about it on twitter (@/mothsaint) so feel free to come talk to me. Alternatively, you can send me anonymous prompts on curiouscat too.


End file.
